Track laying work machines utilize endless track chains to propel the work machines over the terrain during operation. For instance, endless track chains are used in crawler type vehicles, such as bulldozers or excavators. Endless track chains generally include a plurality of track chain links which are rotatably connected one after another. Ends of the track chain links are often removably connected to each other by master links. In operation, master links connect corresponding ends of the track chain links to each other and facilitate the breaking of the track chain to permit assembly and removal of the chain for repair and servicing. To this end, a master link typically includes two half links which are fitted to each other. Each half link has an assembly portion, and assembling the two half links includes engaging their assembly portions with each other and fastening the half links to each other using a coupler.
Track chain links as described above are typically shipped with the mating surface of one or more of the master link half links exposed to external handling damage, environmental factors, and paint processes. Prior to assembly, the mating surfaces are often cleaned or otherwise prepared, especially if damage or dirt is visible on the mating surface. Failure to properly clean and prepare the exposed master link mating surface may cause improper attachment and, in some instances premature failure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,943 to Dreger, et al. implements a retainer subassembly for a master link of a chain including a cover plate, a pair of snap rings and a strap plate. Although the retainer subassembly disclosed by Dreger, et al. provides a cover plate, the cover plate is configured with a pair of spaced openings for receiving the free ends of the pair of pins of the master link. Therefore, the cover does not provide protection for the master link mating surface during transportation of the track chain.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the art.